


Of How to Tell the World you are in Love

by LadyInfierno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pruk Secret Santa 2015, Secret Relationship, The whole thing is just them being awfully sweet, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInfierno/pseuds/LadyInfierno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was better to live in their own little world, nobody needed to know they were a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of How to Tell the World you are in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Ember (chasingbutterfliesintoeternity@tumblr) for the PrUK Secret Santa 2015! Have a wonderful year, and I hope you like this!

I

It was all due the cosiness of the years.

They had known each other for so long that it wasn’t strange to spot them from one place to the other, always together. It didn’t matter that, between play dates when they were children and their little shared apartment close to the university, both of them shouted at each other and to the world that they couldn’t stand the other.

They were something alike to friends, something alike to rivals, and although time had forged their personalities to be the most disparate possible, there were no longer Arthur without Gilbert, and vice versa.

That’s why nobody had noticed a thing when they started dating.

“Hm? What are you thinking about?” Blond hair as messy as it could get, Arthur approached the couch with a mug on each hand.

Their flat was, in one word, small. It was a one bedroom tiny thing, cheap enough to pay off with their half time jobs. At first, Arthur had taken the only room and the German was stuck in the living, because of a stupid game of rock-paper-scissors he had lost, but after some months… well, they had bought a bigger bed.

“What else could I think of that is not you?”

That earned him an amused smile, an eye-roll and a kiss in the cheek as the British sat beside him. His own smile got wider when he noticed; the blond had actually made him some coffee.

“I see, you think being corny this early is going to get you something.”

“I was hoping for a few extra kisses, actually.”

The Brit laughed and scooped closer, didn’t protest when he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and it felt just right, being the one Arthur had chosen to spend his first minutes awake with.

Nobody needed to know they were a couple just yet.

 

II

There was something he didn’t like about Gilbert… Okay, there were a lot of things he didn’t like of Gilbert, but most of them ended being as annoying as endearing, so it wasn’t really as he didn’t like them. (Such as the constant pet names he gave Arthur, or the way he snored as if he was drowning on air). But over all those things, the one he wasn’t willing to let slip was the infuriating amount of time the albino spend making new friends, the trust he put on complete strangers, the way said strangers looked at him without even asking if he was single...

“Gilbert” He cleared his throat, when both pair of eyes settled on him. The brigth red ones he liked -a lot more when looking at him-, and the hazel ones, of the cheery Italian guy that seemed way too interested in the German’s story about dogs and chickens. “May I discuss something with you?”

And he knew, for sure, that the albino would wear a knowing smirk, other of the things he disliked about him, so he didn’t wait to see it before turning around and walking into the kitchen. If he wasn’t too preocupied trying not to lose his temper, he would have wrinkled his nose at the French pastries waiting in the countertop, made by the house owner himself.

“So…” No, he didn’t flinch at the mischievous tone on the albino lips. “What do you want to talk about?”

“…You forgot to close the fridge door, again.”

Subtle laughter and calm steps towards him. Great, for someone who liked to play dumb most of the time, the German surely wasn’t one. Besides, he always used the same excuse, and that only proved how many times this had happened.

“But you already solved that, didn’t you?”

He also didn’t like that moking and arrogant tone the other normally used in this kind of situation, when something alike to jealousy –that definitely wasn’t that– invaded him whole.

“It doesn’t mean you could go around doing the same thing all over again, you jerk.”

And he was still talking about the fridge door, of course. He jumped a little when strong arms hugged him from behind, and felt his heart rate increase a little when that annoying smirk kissed his neck.

“…I don’t like it.”

Finally relaxing, the soft murmur left his lips. By the way the albino squeezed him a bit more, he got what he meant. ‘They don’t know you are _mine_!’, unspoken words that he always wanted to shout out when the not-jealousy crawled back at him.

After some more time in silence, the warm embrace had dissipated every negative thought. Instead, the only thing floating in his mind was ‘I want to tell them’. Just as he was going to say that aloud, he heard voices approaching, so the first thing that Francis and Antonio –their useless friends, as he called them– saw, was a fuming Englishman in a corner and a laughing German sprawled on the floor at the other.

“Gil? Are you alright _amigo_?”

And again it happened; he definitely hated when someone else got to look at _his_ stupid boyfriend stupid bright smiles.

 

III

Secret relationships had their advantages, and one of the best was the ocassional text message with ‘ _I love you, wanker’_ or ‘ _I miss your eyebrows’_ that they could dismiss as something else, so nobody actually knew just how mushy they could be.

But the best ones, for sure, were the ones that made him feel a wave of eagerness with just a look of his phone screen. The kind that made him assure nobody was standing behind, before he texted back.  Those that were send with _both of them_ in the room.

This time, their friends gathering was at Alfred house, nobody even knew what they were celebrating, he swore, because that Jones kid made a big party out of almost everything. It wasn’t bad, either; the music and food were good and it was nice being able to spend time with people he didn’t get to see very often.

That’s when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He stepped aside, Mathias loud monologue in the background, and opened the new message without complication.

His throat went dry.

“ _I want you.”_

Arthur was nowhere to be seen, most likely in in the kitchen, complaining about something (Alfred) or another (Francis) to his _magic_ friends –Vlad and Lukas–, surely drinking tea and… sending texts when nobody was looking.

“ _Spending the whole morning in bed wasn’t enough?”_

Most of times the Brit was only teasing him, but… well, it didn’t hurt to get his hopes high.

“ _Why don’t we see if the afternoon is better?”_

And this time, he could clearly see his _boyfriend_ talking to the host. He could hear something like ‘homework’ and ‘yeah, burgers next week with Matthew’, then they turned to him.

“Ah, Gil, would you mind giving me a ride home?”

That subtle little smirk, on those lips he yearned to claim as his own once more, was going to be the death of him.

 

IV

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Arthur.”

“And it’s the fifth time I say I don’t care.”

“I’m being serious, _Lieber_.”

“Just stop being so dramatic, _sweetheart._ ”

“Which part of ‘Your whole family hate my guts’ is being dramatic!?”

“The whole sentence is!”

“Not when it’s true!”

“…Look, Gilbert, we’re going whether you like it or not.”

“But-!”

“Besides! My mother loves you, I don’t get why but she does, and that’s why she told me to bring you with me this weekend.”

“…”

“Don’t pout.”

“I’m not-! “

“…”

“…”

“…~”

“…You can’t solve everything with one kiss.”

“Would two kisses do the trick?”

“No.”

“…”

“…”

“You know what? I’ve changed my mind. I’ll drive, _Süßer._ ”

“Of course you’ll- w-what?”

“Do we need to bring something with us, _Schatzi_?”

“Gilbert! S-stop being disgusting!”

“Don’t worry, _Bärchen,_ I’ll stop when we arrive.”

“Wha-! B-bloody bastard! Hey! I’m talking to you!”

“I’m listening, _Liebling_!”

“Gilbert!”

 

V

They had talked about it. A lot, actually.

It’s not like they _needed_ the world to acknowledge them as a couple, and surely they were an awesome one, but sometimes, when they were surrounded by family or friends, Gilbert missed the way Arthur intertwined their pinkies automatically as their hands touched, and the British longed for the soft kisses in the forehead the albino always gave him whenever he felt like it.

They didn’t even had a reason to keep it a secret. Time ago the usual excuses were ‘because else it would be weird’ or ‘this way is easier for us’, but now… both of them were a bit frustrated.

So today was the day, this lazy Sunday morning would be forever remembered as _their_ lazy Sunday morning.

“They’ll be here any moment, you better hurry.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this. Be right back, _Häschen_.”

The kiss Gilbert received tasted sweeter than the pastries he was supposed to buy for breakfast. He was already at the door, holding it open to make sure they didn’t drop the idea of him leaving for a bit to partake in more interesting activities.

Then they heard it.

Muffled snorts and _‘Can you believe they are this cheesy?_ ’, ‘ _Certainly didn’t seem the type at first_ ’. Arthur almost knocked him out with the force he pushed him back, turning different shades of pink and red at the same time.

“We didn’t mean to interrupt, but you said whatever time was fine.”

The couple just stared, dumbfounded, as their _useless friends_ made their way into the house, without any more comments as ‘ _We brought lunch, probably you were just going to eat biscuits and cakes until noon’._

“Wait a minute! That’s all you are going to say!?”

Now were the other’s turn to look surprised, and when it was clear they didn’t know what Arthur was talking about, the German sighed heavily and gestured to himself and his _boyfriend_.

“About our relationship!”

That only made the confusion –and a bit of amusement– grow in the other’s faces.

“What else could we say about it? Sure, you are all lovey-dovey all the time…”

“But if you don’t care about Arthur’s brothers glares about that, why do you care about our opinion all of a sudden, Gil?”

“We are happy for you, that’s all.”

Gilbert didn’t get to say ‘So that’s why his family hate me’, because that last sentence felt so nice. When he saw the expression on the Englishman, he understood both felt the same way.

And when he felt the other taking his hand, a bit warily but firmly, he realized that maybe words weren’t necessary to tell the world you were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried :')


End file.
